Existing eye image processing techniques may consume significant resources and can be computationally and financially expensive. For example, eye corner and iris detection techniques and roll angle determination often utilize a brute force method using multiple likely eye corner location templates and iris rotations, which can take up significant computational resources and time. Accordingly, alternative methods for processing eye images are needed.